


Easier

by littleladyyoda



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Romance, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "It’s easier for Grace to tell herself that the Dani of the past is a completely different person than the Dani of the future. It’s less confusing that way."Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Easier

It’s easier for Grace to tell herself that the Dani of the past is a completely different person than the Dani of the future. It’s less confusing that way.

She doesn’t think about the woman who practically raised her anymore. Instead, she thinks about brown eyes and lush curves and the heat that she knows she senses in Dani’s gaze. 

Grace reminds herself that the only fate they have is the one that they make for themselves. She knows the kind of fate she wants and it scares her. It’s less confusing to try and not think about it, but she can’t help it. 

It’s easier for Grace to tell herself she’s not falling in love. 

But, in the end, she doesn’t want easy. She just wants Dani.


End file.
